My Twisted Lullaby
by thatcrazygirl13
Summary: The Darkness is playing one of his final cards, but will the kids of the FAYZ figure it out in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the GONE series. **

* * *

I am a servant of the Gaiaphage. It's who I am. I wanted to do good and help the kid's of Pedro Beach especially the Healer. She is a slave just as much as I am, except she can escape. I can't and never will.

My story starts two and a half years ago when I was fourteen, and my sixteen year old boyfriend, Harry and I were out in the country. My mom was visiting her relatives and he lived there. No one was looking and we took his car. We went down into this mine and were kissing when he pushed me against a wall, or at least I'd thought it was a wall. Suddenly it felt like my mind was on fire. I screamed and the world seemed to scream, along with me, a twisted lullaby.

_I am the gaiaphage_ A cruel powerful inhuman voice spoke inside my head _You are mine._

That inhuman thing made me turn around to see Harry running away with out a backwards glance. At that moment I realized something. Harry was a coward. He'd always been and I'd been to naive to notice. but even if Harry was a coward he'd be the last human I every saw for the last two years.

* * *

The Gaiaphage learned everything it could from me. eventually it got sick of me and I went into sort of a coma, unaware of everything around me. Then the Healer came and she woke me up. I was aware as the Gaiaphage was seeing how he gave Whip Hand, his namesake and how he saw thru Nezzera's eye's everything that happened. I felt his rage when the one who leads the Perdido Beach kids destroyed her. I was his next move, the next player. Nezzera was good, but I was an actual human not just a random marionette.

_Don't fail. _the Gaiaphage warned. _I'll make life hell for you if you do._

I nodded and thought _I will not fail you._

And so for the first time in two and a half years I saw the sun. I grinned and walked towards the town to destroy the people who'd take me in.

* * *

OK please review. I know it's not much but please review, you think it's worth working on.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the GONE series. A thank to YourBFF, Timeless Clock and Hungry In The Dark for reviewing. Also starting with the next chapter, their going to be song titles. if you have sugustens for this one or chapter one please say in a review. Thanks.

* * *

When I'm about three miles for the town I see some kids throwing blue slimy beanbags into a garden of cabbage. Putting on a I'ma-innocent-girl-who's-hurt-look I started to run to the kids. Suddenly a tall kind of cute Hispanic boy running up to me looking concerned.

"HELP!" I cry. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"What happened? Are you okay?" The boy came running up to me.

"I was hiking with my family when they all,like, just disappeared. Like..." I trailed off. The boy's eyes softened with sadness and sympathy at my lie.

"Yeah, everyone over fifteen disappeared," he said softly. "You should come back to the town with us. My name's Edlilio, by the way."

I smiled and said "I'd like that, Edlilio."

* * *

The kid's collected the cabbages for a few more hours before they left. They would have gone longer except they ran out of the fish, I'd first mistaken for a long bean bags. Looking at the review mirror, I saw my normally blond white hair was brown with dirt and my dark brown eyes looked haunted.

As we pulled in the town, a blond girl ran up to the bus.

"Have you seen Sam?" She demanded.

"Sorry, Astrid but no," Edilio said evenly. Astrid's mouth tightened and she stalked off.

After we got off the bus, I found some clothes, jean shorts and a green tank top. A bath and I was in heaven. Of course the power was off. Fucking idiot, Canie. If he wasn't out in the ocean or where ever he was, I'd strangle him.

Fortunately there was a fresh water pond. I took a quick bath and got dressed, and found a bed.

When I woke up the sun was setting. I grinned. Time to do what the Darkness wanted. Looking into the mirror, I saw that my eyes were completely green, everything, even the whites.

I was going to play devil's pawn.

* * *

Okay, review me please. Yes I know I really hate Astrid. She annoys me.

Thanks a bunch

ThatCrazyGirl13


	3. Chapter 3

A shout out Thank you to my amZing reviewers; Timeless clock, animalrox123 and YourBFF. Also to YourBFF for listening to my crazy ideas and helping me figure out where this story was going.**

* * *

**

As I walked along the streets I tryed to figure out what the Darkness want. Suddenly I felt it. It wasn't much but it would hurt them. It would hurt them alot. But better it would provide a distraction to get the object the Darkness wanted.

I walked quickly to what used to probally be the 'bad' part of town. There it was. The not-so-fearless leader's house.

Stepping in, I saw their was a HC carved into the wall. Yep, I definatey in the right place.

In the family room, there were four kids sitting there. Two were weasley boys, the kind that wanted to be big and strong like foxs wanting to be wolves. Only now they were actully pushing that dream to a realtiy. The other boy was probally a pouplar before the FAYZ. He was definatley handsome and had a kind of aura around him. The fianl kid and only girl, was wearing so much make up, she looked like a clown. She might have been pretty without as much make up be now she looked almost comical.

"Hello, Human Crew." I said from the shadows, hiding my face, and eyes, from view. One reachs for a weapen, but he stops when I say, "I have a deal for you." I know all too well that deals almost never go over well for them, and this ones no differnt. Slowly I out line the details for them. In their eyes they have the upper hand. They can easily betray me if anything goes wrong. But they're wrong. If they pull out of the deal they're dead, if they stay their slaves to the Darkness. Ethier way they're screwed and I'm free. When we got it all worked out it's clear to me they'll regret it when it's over.

After that, I quickly go to the woods and find some branches. It takes me fifteen minetes to get it to cover the building. Finding the gasoline is harder. Fiannley I found a match. And the grocery store is up in flames. Voila!

Already I can hear the people's yells trying to save their megar food supply. I walk quickly towards a small house littered with furniute in the back yard, all of it broken. It's mostly broken beds and couches, but there are a few chairs that are broken, in pieces. Crouching by the front door I saw a runty kid and A huge monster who had rock (Gravel?) for skin. They raced out probally to confront the fire just like everybody else.

I waited for ten seconds after they left to going in. I walked in quickly. Spotting the huge dresser blocking a door I walked quickly to it. I sturgled to push it open. For five minutes I pushed as it slowly, so slowly, moved, just enough for me to slip in.

Sitting there was the tool the Darkness was going to use. It was the Whip Hand.

Without a word I started to unchain him.

"Who are you?" He asked.,

I frowned. Who was I? I sturgled to tell him my human name, but it didn't come. Insted a gurgled name I'd never said before.

"Eris."

"Oh. I'm Drake." He said.

I nodd and keep unchaining him

"Why in the hell are you here?" He asked

"The Darkness wants you to..." I sturgled for the answer for a few seconds, before it came to me,"Assit me."

After we fiannly got him unchained, I heard people coming back to the house. Quickly we ran to the door and slipped out. Or at least I slipped out. Drake got stuck.

As we sturgled to get the dresser to move I relised how I must look. My skin was extremly white, my eyes were a dark green and my hair was standing up with static electrcty. I looked like a banshee!

When we were fiannley out of the house, ran between the backyards.

Suddenly insted of Drake, there was a muddy girl standing by me.

"HELP!" She screamed "THE DEAMON HAS ESCAPED! HE IS-" Quickly I clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her into the bushes.

Her braces scraped my hand but I simply sqeezed tighter and hoping she'd pass out, pinced her nose shut too. For fiffent minutes I sat there holding her before she turned into Drake.

"What in the hell was that?" I demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I'll explain later," He snapped. I opened my mouth to argue but I heard people coming back.

When we fiannley got to the forrest I gave him the rules "No killing anyone who'll be missed, Don't be seen, and don't leave tracks. In other words stay unnoited." I intructed. Did I think he was going to follow these rules. Not a chance, but that would be for the Darkness to deal with not me.

Walking away I went to go erase the tracks and get some sleep. I'd deal with the hell I'd created in the moring.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own gone. Or anybody from gone. Expect Eris/Arabella. If you take them I. WILL. KILL. YOU. Joking, (maybe)

* * *

When I woke people were trying desperately to found a place to safely store the food. Edlilio was doing the best to help but it was clear the events I'd caused were taking his toll. He had dark circles under his eyes. I wonder as I get dressed I wonder if he got any sleep last night.

As I walk out he's trying to lift a fallen rafter, and I can see that it's heavy because I can see his muscles straining. Running over I help him. It's heavy even with to people lifting it and he's taking most of the weight.

"Why'd you try and lift it all by yourself?" I ask.

"What?" He asks

"This hunk of wood must weight at least a hundred pounds, probably more."

"Well, before the FAYZ, my dad worked at the golf course, and sometimes I helped."

"The phase?"

"No, the FAYZ. It's something this kid named Howard came up with. It's the Fallout Alley Youth Zone."

"Oh," I said quietly.

For a while we worked in silence.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked

That question stopped me dead. I could have lied. I could have made up some story. I should have kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have given that much information away. But instead I said "Um, no, but I have some cousins here, we were going to suprise them when we showed up."

"Oh, do you have any cousins that are fourteen or under?"

"Oh, I really don't know. We used to be really close but them we kind of lost contact" I said shrugging "We were going to reconnect with them, but, well the rest you know." I trailed off sadly. "And you?"

"Two brothers who dissapered when the FAYZ wall came up." He answer quietly

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you have anyway I can get some food?"

"Yeah, but," He hesitated for just a moment and I realized something. He liked me. It took me a moment to realize I could use this to my advantage, but another part of me didn't want to.

"But what?" I asked.

"Um, you could go," It was clear most of the jobs were awful. In a way in pissed me off more than I could say.

"You know what?" I asked brightly. "It's fine. I know what I want to do."

"Really? What is it?" He asked shocked.

"You'll see," I said mysteriously.

* * *

The next thing I did was find a house. It had white siding with a dark red door. It was in the nicer side of town but pretty far away. I'd probably move when the time came. It was a nice five bedroom, four bathroom, three level house.

It was nothing like the shitty apartment me and my mother lived in. My parents were never married. My mom was my dad's mistress. His wife was this heiress who made her money off of hair spray or something. Anyways in order to keep me a secret my dad gave my mom a thousand a month, which she spent on fancy clothes and things that she'd never use. She was a compete party girl and I completely hated her.

I was in the master bedroom now. there was the this huge vanity shoved up agaist the wall, loaded with cosmentic and speak of the devil, my dad's wife's hair spray. Then I looked in the mirror. I hadn't aged a day. Not a single fucking day. I was fourteen. Why wasn't I sixteen! When I went to the mine again the Darkness and I were going to have a serious disscusstion.

Quickly I went to the sports store and went to the hunting section. I walked past the empty gun case and when to the bow's and arrows section. The idiots. Maybe the didn't think they were dangers. They were wrong, but their also really useful. They would supply Drake them and me food.

When I went out that night I practiced hitting the target. The first five time I completely missed the tree that I'd carved a bulls-eye on, but the sixth I finally it the base of the tree. It wasn't accurate and would defiantly scare away the prey, but by the tenth time I'd hit the target.

"Playing Robin Hood are we?" A cruel snarky voice drawled. Startled I spun around to face Drake.

"I thought I told you to stay put," I spat, angry at being scared.

"Well, I got bored."I glared at him. How was this bastard going to help me. He was not a soldier, like Edilio. He was a snark jackass.

"Look, stay put or I will make you stay put got it?

"Yeah, sure what ever." Stupid Sadist. The Darkness really wanted him to assit me.I frowned. He was all I had. for now.

* * *

Ok please review. Also if you have any consructive critsisom I'm open to it.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gone! Never have and never will... probably. ;) Also I'm sorry for not updating. Forgive me?

Also please PM me if you'd like to be a beta for My Twisted Lullaby.

Also there are mentions prostitution and drugs in this so if you don't like it don't read it

Now on with the story.

* * *

When I woke up, my hair had leaves in it. Sitting up I looked around. I muffed a yell as I saw Drake, lying a couple feet away from me and was asleep. He looked almost innocent. His head was cradled in his arm and his whip hand was draped over his waist. For I while I quietly watched the rhythmic fall of his sides and wondered if he'd ever been more vulnerable. I was half tempted to take him, and cut him up in to tiny pieces, but another more peaceful part of me felt it'd be wrong to destroy something that seemed so ... innocent. For a minute he mumbled something his sleep, rolled over to face me. His face was unlined by his usual sadist smirk and he looked a lot younger than fourteen going on fifteen.

For a moment I wondered what his birthday was. Would he poof out? If he did who would he see calling to him to come? For moment more I stared at him before I sat up and got ready to go. Then I felt it. The Gaiaphage wanted me to come to learn his plans and needs. Soon. I tried to shrug it off but I knew I had to go, either walking pain-free or crawling, dragging myself, crying and begging for the pain to stop.

As I stood yawning and stretching, I surveyed the 'camp' It was basically in a circular clearing with a small fire pit in the middle of the circle, and a backpack was lying on the ground. A thin blanket had been roughly thrown over me was lying crumped at my feet.

Then I saw it. My bow. It wasn't that nice and probably shouldn't have spent the night on the ground but it looked ok. Picking it and the dusty backpack up, I left to hunt.

A part of me screamed at me how wrong it was for killing animals that had never harmed me but another part, a darker part, reasoned that out here it was kill or be killed, and the only the hunter survived and that same part of me, loved the way I walked through the forest undetected. Then I saw a brightly colored, that looked kind of like a parrot but also kind of like a hawk.

Drawing back my bow, I let the arrow fly. It caught the bird in one of its wings and with an awful squawk it seemed to try and fly for a moment before it plummeted to the ground where it lay, struggling to get up and away. Before this all happened I would have been horrified and I would have tried to nurse it back to heath but now, calmly stepped forward and broke its neck and I watched as the life drain out of its eyes.

Picking up, I stuffed it in the backpack. After that I killed two more of those parrot hawks and an owl. Then I walked to town, were I tried to find someone to buy then. All the kids seemed to want them but I went to find who everyone seemed to act like was in charge; Albert.

When I found him, he was dressed in business slacks and a polo, which to me at least seemed overly formal, he did seem to be in charge.

"Excuse me," I said trying to be polite. "I'm Arabella and I have something to sell to you."

Albert nodded tried to look calm but he had a curious gleam in his eye and he watched intently as I pulled out the birds.

"How much do you want for colorful ones?" He asked.

"Three 'Bertos. Each." I said

"One 'Berto and two 'tickets'." Albert said.

"Three," I said firmly

We negotiated for a while but eventually we settled on two 'Bertos and two tickets for each of the parrot-hawks and one for the owl.

After we shook on it, he asked me if I was always here.

"No," I said and fed him the same lie I gave Edilio, but all Albert did was nod and say a quick, "I'm sorry for you." and walked off. Walking down the street I saw a market. Carefully I picked my through the venders who were yelling, for people to buy whatever they were selling.

Taking a left, I headed down the gritty part of the market. I shouldn't have. There was fog that seemed to hang in that alley, or maybe it was the druggie's smoke. This was the black market of the FAYZ. Everything illegal that was- is- illegal in the outside world is sold here. Meth. Marijuana. Crack. Prostitution. It smelled, but I need people desperate enough for money to do anything. I knew they wouldn't be loyal to me, just the money I provided.

Scanning the alley I zeroed in on my target. A scrawny boy was sitting by a stall, hunched over, talking to the guy that ran the stall.

"I need drugs man!" He begged.

The boy running the stall shook his head. "No, Ken, no money no drugs."

Ken let out a whimper. "Please!" He cried. "I feel so sick! I won't be able to live much longer! You wanna be a murder, man?"

Now was my time. Walking up I said. "Hi, can I talk to you for a moment Ken?"

Before he could reply, I grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Look kid, do you want money?" I asked

He nodded his eyes huge shiny and unreal as the fake stars.

"You'd work for me," I warned.

He nodded again unfazed.

"Okay then follow me." I picked up six more kids ranging from eleven to thirteen. When we got to my house's living room, all of them sat down on the previous owners' couches. I scanned the faces of the people I was using. All of them were dirty and grimy, with thin bony faces and bodies.

"Okay then," Noting how they all stared at me with a hunger like they would eat me alive if I'd dragged them here from nothing, taking them away from their illegal activities. "Here's basically how it works. You will do whatever I tell you, when I tell you. You will remain sober, clean, not on drugs during this time period understand? When you're done with this job and how done what I've told you and stayed clean you'll get your money."

I looked at the prostitutes. "And none of you are allowed to continue your business until this is over with." I said choosing my word with care. The two girls nodded,

"Wait! I need a fix though!" A twelve year old cried.

I shook my head. "No. You have to stay clean. If you don't you won't get paid and I'll find another kid."

That shut them all up.

"Look" I said shortly. "You're all replaceable. Every single last one of you. And before you go; one more thing. If you tell anyone about this, you won't live to see the sun the next morning." I said my voice low and deadly.

As they departed I watched every single one of them carefully, memorizing everyone's face.

After that I explored my current house a little more. It was a nice house and no had taken it over. It's had a master bedroom which I intended to take over, and four others. One was a kiddy room. The other was a baby's. The other two rooms were a guestroom and a room I assumed a grandparent had. It was frilly and lacy and had a bunch of black and white wedding photos and colored pictures of the same couple in their sixties, then of the old lady with others, so I assumed it was a grandma's room.

Seeing who lived here made me wonder about my cousins. I'd had one a year older than me who used to be nice but had turned into a whore.

I wondered where they were. Where was their house? Did they still live here? I tried to remember there address. Was it Chessey Road? No. It was... Chesney! Getting out of my cul-de-sac I ran down to Brace I saw Chesney. Wait... what was the house number... it counting thing we used to use... Oh... 2040 Chesney Rd.

It took me awhile but when I tracked it down it was cake. The door was unlocked. This was typical Aunt Jean. I walked in cautiously slowly, like a ghost was in there. I don't know why. Maybe it was because it was exactly how I remembered it.

The furniture lay-out, the color of the carpet and walls, pictures. I looked around carefully through the hall that connected to the front door and into the living room, kitchen area. Another hallway led to their bedrooms and the guest rooms but I decided to see what I could find in the living room. It looked the same and I prepared to move on. Wait. There were new photos with a new member. Looking I see a picture with my slutty cousin with - holy shit! - A baby bump.

Looking under the table franticly searching for the photo albums, Jean was always wasting her time on, I found one dating a couple weeks after I disappeared. Wait. This was definitely helpful but my cousin kept a dairy that would hopefully fill me in.

Walking to her room, I was over-whelmed by powder-pink stuff. Blinking, trying to clear the pink dots that blocked my vision I moved to her bed. Reaching under her mattress I found it. Pulling a fuzzy faux fur covered book, I was revolted by the cover's ugly color. If you guessed pink you win. It wasn't like a nice pink though. It was a dark ugly pink that you sometimes see in old women wear.

Trying not to puke, I opened the book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ara is missing. Literally missing, like gone. Poof!_

I smiled, if only she'd known how ironic that statement was.

_Anyways, ever bodies making a big fuss, trying to find her._

_Gotta go!_

_Mora_

I started on the next page, but then I heard something, a floor board creaking. My head snapped up and I looked around warily.

Someone else was in the house. My lips drew back into a primal snarl and I got up slowly. I walked slowly and cautiously, into the bedroom hall, instantly remembering which parts of the floor creaked and which were silent. Meanwhile my mind was whirling trying to thinks who it was. My mind flashed on Edilio but that couldn't be it. Drake? I hoped he was smart enough to obey me and the Gaiaphage. What if, I thought with a sudden chill of horror, that the Gaiaphage might have, somehow gotten a hold of a body without me. Maybe he wanted to get mine, never letting me go, but no, that wasn't possible. He needed Nemesis' body and his body alone.

Looking around I grabbed an old antique lamp that was Aunt Jean's pride and joy and raised it as a weapon. I swung around the corner and brought the lamp down on the person's head.

It passed through empty air.

"Wow." A girl said "Aren't you nice to visitors?"

"Who are you?" I demanded, my grip tightening on the lamp.

"The Breeze," She said dramatically

"Seriously, kid who in the hell are you and why are you here?" I growled, annoyed at this interruption.

"I'm the Breeze," She repeated and I tightened my grip on the lamp ready to bring it down on her head.

"Enough," A calm steady voice came from the living room. I heard her padding into the hall we were in. "I'm Dekka and this is Brianna. The Council wants to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked immediately.

Dekka sighed like I was being stupid. "Because," She said slowly "You appeared out of nowhere, and let's face it, you don't know a thing about the FAYZ."

My lips tightened. I didn't want to talk to them, but what choice did I have, without raising supioution, so I nodded and let them lead the way.

* * *

Reviews are really appreciated. Also please contact if you want to BETA this story.


End file.
